


Star-crossed

by ipona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Rescue, Reunions, mentions of torture and injuries but nothing graphic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipona/pseuds/ipona
Summary: AU in which Adam lives, but is taken prisoner by the Galra. Shiro saves him.Short, sweet reunion-fic.





	Star-crossed

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched season 7 and we're just going to pretend that Adam is alive, right?

Adam doesn’t know how he ends up there. He’s not even sure where he is. His best guess is in a cell aboard a Galra ship. He remembers loud noise, heat and bright lights. Everything else between the crash and waking up in the empty cell is clouded in deep darkness.

His glasses broke during his capture, so the world around him is blurry. He can’t make out the faces of his guards from across the cell, but he finds he doesn’t care anymore. It’s easier that way even, when every single guard, every single Galran, looks the same.

He is let out of his cell about once a day, but only to be interrogated. Well. Interrogate is just a fancy word for torture to these people. It leaves his body broken, but his mind still fighting as the days blur together. He thinks of Takashi, of the things Sam Holt said he had to go through. And so Adam persists, keeping his mouth shut as his body bleeds.

He doesn’t know how many days that he’s been there when the mundane silence is broken by voices shouting, echoing down the halls in both English and Galran. He hasn’t kept track of the days, although he knows he should have.

At first, he doesn’t even realize that he’s being rescued. The figure that walks through the door is tall and dressed in white, and without his glasses Adam can’t decide if it’s human or Galra. But then, a voice cuts through the air, and stirs his very being as it reaches him.

” _Adam_.”

There’s a touch. A strong arm wrapping around his waist, lifting him from where he is slumped on the floor. He hadn’t realized just how weak he was, but now his legs won’t carry him. He hasn’t been fed much, and his body hasn’t had a chance to recover, neither from the crash nor the torture.

Somehow, it’s alright. Takashi is there, warm and solid and supporting his weight. Takashi, who he never thought he’d see again. Up close, he can make out the details of his face. He’s older than Adam remembers, of course. More rugged, with a broad scar stretching across the bridge of his nose. And instead of the black that Adam is used to, his hair is pure white. He looks like an angel, all dressed in white.

His eyes are still the same, dark and burning with an unmistakable fire.

The escape is all a blur, and then they are in the cockpit of a spacecraft that Adam doesn’t recognize. Takashi is by his side and a young man he faintly recognizes sits by the controls, carrying them from the Galra ship and back towards Earth. Adam leans his head against Takashi’s shoulder, feeling too faint to do anything else.

”Hurry up, Keith,” Adam hears Takashi say, and he feels the words vibrate through the body he’s leaned against. ”He’s in a real bad condition.”

Adam nods off again, and doesn’t remember the rest of the trip back to Earth. When he finally wake up, he’s in a pristine, white room. The sterile environment would suggest a hospital, but Takashi’s presence beside his bed would suggest that he’s died and gone to heaven.

”Hey,” Adam says, voice raspy and weak, and Takashi looks over, meeting his gaze as the silence breaks. A smile spreads across his face.

”Hey,” Takashi answers, reaching up to squeeze Adam’s hand. He must be dreaming, because he could swear that Takashi’s right arm was floating in mid air. He sits up in his bed too quickly, groaning in pain. There are wires and tubes everywhere, attached to his arms, hands, and head.

”Take it easy,” Takashi says, standing up to help Adam.

”What is wrong with your arm?” Adam asks, because he just can’t get the question out of his head. He’s still dizzy and he can’t focus and he doesn’t have his glasses. He blinks a couple of times but Takashi’s arm is still floating in mid air. Takashi breaks out laughing before he sits down on Adam’s bed, placing his non-floaty hand on Adam’s cheek.

”It’s a long story,” he says. ”And you’re on strong pain meds, so you should rest some more.”

That makes sense. It’s like he can’t access his thoughts properly, and he can’t stop what comes out of his mouth and what stays inside.

”Am I in heaven?” Adam blurts out. Takashi looks confused.

”You’re in the Garrison’s med bay,” Takashi answers. ”You were taken prisoner by the Galra and you were just liberated by Garrison forces.”

”But you’re here.”

”I am,” Takashi laughs. He’s so beautiful. Adam is so confused. He falls back to sleep soon after.

When he wakes again, the room is empty. His body hurts again, but his head doesn’t feel as heavy. It must have been a dream, he decides. There’s no way Takashi was here.

And as soon as he has time to think it, the man walks in through the door. He’s blurry, because no one has bothered to give Adam a pair of glasses, but still there is no mistaking who he is.

”Oh,” Takashi says. ”You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

”Like shit,” Adam mutters. Everything feels more real this time, but he still has to ask. ”Am I dreaming?”

When Takashi smiles, it sends warmth through Adam. ”No, you’re not dreaming.”

”Was I dreaming that you were here before?”

”No, you weren’t.”

”I’m still very confused by your arm.”

Takashi laughs again, and sits down on Adam’s bed.

”Me too, honestly,” he says, holding his right hand between them. ”But it works better than the old one.”

”Can you feel this?” Adam asks, as he traces his fingertips over the palm of the metal hand.

”Yeah.”

”And this?” He gently grabs it, weaving their fingers together.

”Yeah.”

In silence, Adam continues to trace the lines of smooth metal. It feels foreign and cold, but as long as it’s attached to Takashi, it doesn’t matter.

”I’m so sorry, Takashi,” he says at last. The words that he’s wanted to say for so long. ”I’m sorry for the things I said. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you got back.”

”I’m sorry for taking so long to come back,” Takashi counters softly. ”And you were a MIA, presumed dead, when I got back. That’s not your fault.”

”I’m so proud of you. You’ve accomplished so much.” Adam finds Takashi’s gaze, meeting his dark eyes. ”I should have been there for you the entire time.”

”I was angry at you for a long time,” Takashi admits, and Adam’s heart freezes over for a second. ”But when I got back, and they said you were dead, none of that mattered anymore. I would have given anything to have you back. In a way I think I understood how you felt back then. How it feels to be ready to give up everything for just one more day together.”

Tears prickle at Adam’s eyes. His entire body hurt before, and now his heart is aching as well.

”So where does that leave us?” Adam’s voice cracks embarrassingly. Takashi looks down, and the silence is killing Adam. He’s been living without Takashi for years, but now that the man is right in front of him, it seems impossible to go on even a second more without Takashi by his side.

”I think,” Takashi begins, and looks back up into Adam’s eyes. ”That I really want to kiss you right now.”

” _Please_ ,” is all Adam can say before Takashi’s mismatched hands cup his face. Takashi kisses him slowly and carefully, as if he could break any second. Adam’s body is still weak, even though his head is finally clear, and all he can do is melt against Takashi, letting himself get kissed. Takashi’s lips are soft and gentle, and Adam can feel all of the yearning and longing that comes with being apart for years.

When they pull apart, a tear is running down Takashi’s cheek. Adam wipes it away as their foreheads press together.

”I’m never letting you go again,” Takashi tells him as his arms sneak around Adam’s waist, hugging him close.

”As if I’d ever let you,” Adam murmurs into Takashi’s shoulder.


End file.
